


Remember: in the digital age you have no privacy!

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doxxing, Interrogation, Other, fucking furries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Hanzo is a man with few secrets, but that's never stopped Sombra.





	Remember: in the digital age you have no privacy!

"If you think to lure my brother using me, you are mistaken." He was real pretty, tied up and roughed up—hair falling loose from a tight topknot; fresh blood coating day-old blood, caked in the two-day-old scruff of his beard. Damn but those cheekbones could cut glass. Kind of a shame what they'd done to such a pretty face—but a sexy shame. "He will never come for me."

"Oh, no." Sombra swayed on her heels. "This is all about you."

"Then we are back to this again. I see I have failed to drive my point home." Hanzo's bloodshot eyes tracked her where she languidly paced. "Make very clear to Akande, Maximilien, and the rest of the vipers you call your superiors that I would sooner die than ally with you."

"That line's getting boring, _guapito._ You need more material."

"If you do not believe me—" He spat blood. "—I am more than happy to prove it!"

The edges of the crimson blot feathered into her jacket. She scowled. That was Versace. It gleamed in his eyes that he was proud of what he had done.

She cocked her shoulder. "Guess they didn't tell you why they bothered sending me in here, huh?" She liked the narrowing of his eyes when she sauntered nearer. "I'm not here to twist your nuts—not physically, anyway. You see, I deal in secrets." The corner of his lip pushed upward against the swelling of a bruise. She went on: "You wanna know why I like secrets, Hanzo? It's because they're the last currency left in the civilized world that's not fiat." She leaned way in; her hand slid up his knee. "The gold standard of a secret is _shame._ "

When she said that his wounded-dog grin widened, blood in the gaps of his teeth. No pride loftier than that of a man with no pride left. "I have squandered my family's honor and my own," he said, and dared to laugh. "What shame have I, after all of this?"

The brothers Shimada were tough nuts to crack, it was true. Not for what they tried to hide; cracking Blackwatch encryption was child's play for her. Petty gangbangers were more vigilant with their data trails than these two—and neither _cared._ When she called Genji "Sparrow," he laughed in her face. No, the tougher nut to crack was one with no meat. And Hanzo—who wore his death wish on his sleeve, who vomited his dismal backstory on any soul he was acquainted with for five minutes or longer—was the worse brother by an order of magnitude.

He, arrogant in his wretchedness, thought that made him the victor.

Sombra straightened her back, eyed him down the length of her nose, and stroked her nails across an imagined goatee twice as snappy as his. "You tell me, FurAffinity user Dragonlordofvore1." Had she gripped his balls in her talons and squeezed, he would not have turned half as white.

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of kink your character would not admit unanon." Haha gottem


End file.
